User talk:Young Mako
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Digi-World Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Gallantmon i would but im blocked from there and, by accident, fanon wiki. ill be finishing up a project on another wiki for the rest of the day, if you get back on, message me on here and ill reply 22:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Final Goodbye Alright, I am done with my project. I saw you were on fanon. If you want me to go there, unblock me. I only have until 11:30 PM EST. Retirement :S Um... I dont know how to put this, but my cockaroach of a bro was toying with my things, long story short, he reitred me >.>. Ill gladly leave if you dont believe believe me and/or want me retired - G Ky Can you delete Ky's page i sorta messed up on him when making the page? why dont you add the digimon from the xros wars series too, il add them if you want me too, and please can i have some powers, like admin or chat mod, on this wiki cuz i really know a lot about digimon and can help you improve this wiki, please des Duncan Ravenclaw 15:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Des, can i please be the head of Digivolution on this wiki, lets add DigiXros to the wiki and please decide the level for evolutions, like Fresh (Start), Training (Start), Rookie (Start), Champion (lvl 10), Armor (lvl 15), Ultimate (lvl 25) and Mega (lvl 50), howz that? Can I add a page for DigiXros as well as Xros Wars Digimon Duncan Ravenclaw 17:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Digimon How do I make my digimon's page? Isnt it already made? Do I just duplicate it or something? Also, Is there a way to tryout for being a ref? I know I have only been here for a couple of Hours but I wanna try to become a ref. 04:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Salamon Des i was thinking, salamon should replace gatomon on the starter digimon page since it is the rookie form and gatomon is the only champion digimon to be in the list. Duncan Ravenclaw 15:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Can my pokemon fanon affiliate with this wiki? Pokefan battle universe Wiki Link to the wiki Corrections Des I need to confirm my other doubts but Pumpkinmon is definitely an Ultimate leveled digimon Duncan Ravenclaw 12:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) My Digimon Hey Des! I fixed my character, Kuzaru's page. It now has all 3 of my Digimon and my egg(When will this hatch?). I need you too add attacks and Stats to my Woodmon and Candlemon please.